Death House
Episodes Episode 1 (part 1) Talia and Seline follow tales of people disappearing in the town of Blackwater. Fog surrounds the town and everyone is on edge with rumors of shadows haunting the streets. Is that the sound of crying children up ahead….? Episode 2 (part 2) Sometimes, it’s hard to tell if those moving shadows are just tricks of the light, or if you are being hunted by something dark and hungry. Talia and Seline find out that these walls tell a story of blood. Here’s hoping their own isn’t added to the tale. Episode 3 (part 3) Hidden rooms and moving suits of armor. The Durst mansion begins to show it’s true colors, as Seline and Talia continue to decode the mystery of Death House. Episode 4 (part 4) Haunted cribs, black ooze, and a doll that moves. Talia is wishing to be anywhere but here, while Seline desperately tries over and over to remember where she has heard the name ‘Durst’. The house seems to be closing in. They need to get out and soon. Episode 5 (part 5) Talia and Seline come face to face with the children that haunt the Durst home, and then make there way down…..down…..down to the heart of the evil. Episode 6 (part 6) The basement of Death House offers no reprieve as every corner lurks a new danger and the constant whispering is beckons them onward. Episode 7 (part 7) Finally, Talia and Seline come to face to face with the source of the evil and the orchestrator of the cult, Elisabeth Durst. Gone is the human form of her past, and what replaces her is a monstrous demonic vampire. The battle begins...but one of our heroes will fall. Episode 8 (part 8) The fight continues, the two heroes desperately attempting to keep each other alive and destroy the undead creature. This is the conclusion of Death House. Story Episode 1 Seline and Talia are following rumors of missing people in the small town of Blackwater. As they get nearer, the storm they're trying to beat turns to a heavy fog blanketing the town. The first inn they come to is the Black Bear. Seline comments on a theme, and they enter. Getting drinks, they ask the bartender (Jeffrey) about the missing persons, who first direct our heroes to the mayor, then thinks better and sends them to the sheriff. Wanting a little more information before they head to see the sheriff, Talia notices the two pool players staring at Seline, scowling. Seline takes point on this conversation and walks over to them; while Talia remains at the bar, watching to ensure all goes well. Seline offers to play pool with them, and makes a mediocre shot. On her next turn, however, beginners luck takes hold and she pockets 4 balls with one shot. This turns the boys a little ugly, and Talia comes over to back them down. They do, however, learn that Jethro had seen shadows in the fog, and named the Undertaker as the one instigating the kidnapping. Seline schools them on Undertaker lore, but they leave and head for the sheriff's office. Meeting with Sheriff Ridgewell goes reasonably well. Seline ominously chuckles at the stories people have taken to that this is the undertaker's doing. They learn that the fog and the disappearances coincide in timing, and everyone who has disappeared was alone, and within somewhat close proximity to the river. Since it's late, they opt to head to the other inn in town, the Grey Mouse, for the night. Before going to bed, however, Talia steps outside the inn to get a good whiff of the air, but the fog is dampening her senses and she doesn't learn anything. Seline fares better with her own investigation, choosing to cast eyes of the grave. And she learns that the fog itself is from an undead source. In the morning, the overnight deputy informed them that the sheriff had gone missing. They head out, tying themselves together with rope, and begin to search the fog. After some time, they find two children outside a significant home, crying. After trying to get the children to safety, the children run into the house, and our heroes follow. Episode 2 Talia and Seline begin to investigate, discovering a fully laden table, but no servants. Unnerved by this turn of events, they try to leave. Seline casts detect evil and discovers the whole house has an undead presence. Attempting to exit the front door, they find it locked. Talia shoots the lock on the door, but it repairs itself before they can leave. They also try breaking the window in the dining room, but when Seline steps through, she returns and bumps into Talia. With no other options, they continue their search, finding the kitchen neat, the oven cold, and the pantry empty. Talia thinks she sees someone in the coat closet, but it turns out to be a trick of shadows, or maybe just her imagination. Investigating the den, Seline finds a deck of playing cards that she takes; and Talia finds a fancy pistol and some ammunition. There are also three taxidermy wolves. While Seline is shuffling the cards, Talia swears one of the wolves growls at her. Seline draws a card from the deck: the Ace of Spades, meaning a bad omen. She tears the card in half and drops it, but as she glances about the room, she notices a pipe that had been laying on a table is now floating over one of the chairs. Talia doesn't see it. but as she turns back toward the wolves, she could swear one has moved. Reaching the second floor, Talia is certain she see 4 people with animal heads at the far end of a large room. Seline believes they are suits of armor, and casts light, revealing that truth. In the first room off this main hall, a bedroom, they find a closet with four sets of clothing. This time it's Seline who thinks she sees someone standing there, but when Talia looks, she just finds a key in one of the pockets of the hung up uniforms. Investigating the trunks near the beds, they find a few items, including two journals. The journal belonging to the manservant details his activities. As Talia glances through, she notices the phrase no way out ''on one or two pages, then repeated over and over again. When Seline looks, the phrase is not there, and she learns the family name is Durst. Racking her brain, she feels like she's heard the name, but can't remember where. Seline looks through the maid's book and in the middle of a recipe there is the message ''your god means nothing here. But when she looks back, it lists strawberries as an ingredient in its place. Taking time to carefully read the last few entries of the journals, they learn that the maid has gone missing, the master has fallen ill and died, and the mistress of the house, as well as party guests, are spending increasing amounts of time in the attic. Episode 3 As Talia and Seline continue to search the house, they find a family portrait of Thornbolt, Rosevalda, Gustav, Elizabeth and Walter. The children in the portrait are wearing the same clothing as the ghostly children that lured them in the house. Gustav is their father, and Walter is a small blue bundle held by Elizabeth. Talia notes a family resemblance between Elizabeth and the portraits on the first floor. Vinework on the wooden paneling looks at first blush like children dancing, but upon closer inspection, they are fighting swarms of bats. Talia gets momentarily distracted from the next room by the sound of music behind them. Moving into the library, the desk doesn't seem to be of much interest, however, Seline notices a book that seems out of place among works of poetry and fiction "The Care and Growing of Turnips". Talia reaches up to take the book out, and opens a secret door. The small room beyond instantly smells of decay; caused by a body slumped in front of an open chest. Upon inspection, they discover the body to be that of James Cree, a resident of Airpike. Taking his papers, Talia inspects the chest to ensure there's no additional traps, then takes the three scrolls and a heavy book. Seline carefully opens the book to discover it's a journal belonging to Elizabeth. Seline notes several notes about rituals and also some personal comments, including one near the end about her only child and husband being gone, and how the only thing left is the family home; and she will make it last forever. The room is also lined with books about summoning demons and attacking to another plane: the Shadowfel. Seline feels like she should know of this realm, but can't quite reach its significance. Returning to the desk, Seline find a thin accounting journal that apparently belonged to Gustav. Noting the types of expenses listed, and their timing, the pair learn that Thorn and Rose weren't Victoria's children. As they return to the foyer, the four suits of armor are now looking toward them. They move into a music room, and Seline discovers moving paintings. As Talia looks out the windows, she watches the fog swirling, and sees Thorn and Rose in the street again. When Seline joins her at the window, the children look up at them. As the pair watch, the fog swirls, and as they can see Rose and Thorn clearly, the children's eyes and mouths are dripping black ichor. The fog swirls past again, and the images are gone. As Talia and Seline leave the room, the suits of armor have moved to look at them again. This time, as well, there are black footprints leading to the stairs up to the third floor. Talia and Seline follow, noting that the pristine nature of the lower floors is vanishing. Atop the stairs is another suit of armor. The black footprints lead to it, and a smudged black handprint is on it. The armor comes to life and moves to attack Talia, though it misses. A short combat ensues, but when Talia shoots it for the third time, it falls, and the black ooze disappears into the floorboards, leaving no traces in its wake. Location This arc takes place in the small town of Blackwater, so named for the "river" (it's really a creek) that runs through the town. Blackwater is south of Trinton. Characters Player Talia Grey, Seline Argent, Cortez NPCs Jeffrey - the barkeep at the Black Bear Inn Jethro - one of two pool players in the Black Bear Inn Sheriff Thomas Ridgewell - he goes missing, and is later found dead. Willem - barkeep at the Grey Mouse Inn deputy Rose, Thorn - two ghostly children Elisabeth Durst - a vampire. She is slain in this arc James Cree - a person found dead in a secret chamber Stats Episode 1 Rolls made: 20 Survival: 1, Perception: 6, Insight: 2, Dexterity: 2, Investigation: 4, Deception: 1, Athletics: 2, Misc: 1 Natural 20: 2 Natural 1: 0 People unnerved by Seline: 1 Kills: 0 Episode 2 Rolls made: 32 History: 3. Perception: 9, Investigation: 13, Athletics: 3, Wisdom: 1, Nature: 2, Dexterity: 1 Natural 20: 2 Natural 1: 1 Kills: 0 Episode 3 Rolls made: 15 out of combat Wisdom: 1, Investigation: 9, Medicine: 2, Arcana: 1, History: 1, Perception: 1 Natural 20: 0 Natural 1: 1 Kills: 1 Times Talia Wolfs out: 1